Supernatural Imagine
by SannaNight
Summary: Supernatural imagines, I will write some imagines and put them here so feel free to give me some requests and I will try to write them :)


**"Imagine you and Sam go on a hunt, Sam dies so you make a deal with a crossroads demon to get him back."**

"Watch out y/n!" Sam screamed as he pushed you out of the way of the gun.

The gun went off and a second later Sam was laying on the ground, blood pumping out from his chest. The guy who had shot him was smiling, he was possessed. You grabbed the knife from Sam's hand and rushed forward. The guy started running but you threw the knife and it hit him right in the chest. The guy fell to the ground and you quickly ran up to Sam. You knelt down and put his head on your knees.

"No, no, NO! Sam! Stay with me Sam! It's going to be okay! You're going to be okay! We're just going to get back home and then Cas is going to fix you! SAM! You screamed as you saw the light in his eyes die out.

Sam wasn't dead, he couldn't be. He was Sam Winchester! He couldn't just die! But as the truth came to sink in, the more you realized that this was the reality, Sam was dead. The thoughts started to spin in your head. What would happen to Dean? Dean who had fought more times then you could count for Sam's life, and for what? Only for him to die again? No, you couldn't let that happen. You couldn't let Dean down like that, you couldn't let Sam down like that. You had to save him. You stood up and dragged Sam's body to the car. You put him in the back of the Impala and then you jumped in.

You only stopped the car when you came to the crossroads. You had the box with all your sacrifices with you and the shovel. You jumped out of the car and walked to the middle of the roads and started digging. When you had put the box down in the hole and covered it up again you looked around you. Nothing.

"Where is that bloody demon?" You mumbled angrily.

"Here." A voice behind you said.

You turned around and saw a man in black suit stand there.

"I was hoping that I someday would be the one to deal about some Winchester's life, I just didn't expect it to come so soon." The demon said and smiled.

"Then you know why I'm here." You said plainly.

"Oh, yes. Sam Winchester, your dear friend and ally, the friend that currently lies dead in the back of your car." He said and you clenched my fists.

"So do you want to make a deal or not?" You asked and took a threatening step forward.

"Yes, I would actually. I'll give you two months."

"A year." You said and he laughed.

"Oh, no. You won't get a deal as good as Dean got, look at him now, he's not even dead as he should be." The man said with a smirk and you took yet another step forward.

"Four months." You said, trying to get just a little more time.

"Two months." The demon said and you sighed.

This was hard. Two months more with the three persons you had come to love more than anything in the whole wide world.

"Hey, this is as good as it's going to get and if I have to say so myself it's actually a pretty good deal. Any other crossroads demon and they would've said no to the whole thing just because this is about a Winchester." He said.

You stared at him for a while and then you nodded.

"What was that?" He asked and smiled.

"It's a deal…" You said with a straight face.

The demon put one of his hands on your waist and pulled you closer. He kissed you with fierce lips and a few seconds later he let you go and then he disappeared. You heard how someone from the car moaned and your heart swelled with pain and love. Sam.

"Sam!" You screamed as you ran back to the car.

"Y/n, what are you doing?" Dean asked from behind.

"I'm cooking, what does it look like I'm doing?" You asked and he laughed.

"I'm just not used to see you like this, you never cook so why now?" He asked and you frowned.

Dean was always the one to cook and now that you only had a few hours with the boys left you wanted to do something nice for them. None of them knew that in three hours the hellhounds would come to drag your ass down to hell.

"I just felt like it, I wanted to do something nice today." You said and you could basically hear how Dean raised his eyebrows.

You turned around to look at him but when you faced him you wished you hadn't. His face was twisted and jerked from side to side. You looked down at his feet, trying to ignore his twisting face. This had been happening all week but now it happened more often and you knew why, your time was coming to an end.

"Okay, do you need any help?" Dean asked, you nodded and smiled without really looking at him.

He helped you making the three course dinner you had planned and set the table which you were really grateful for. You walked out of the kitchen with the soup that you two had made, and saw that everyone was sitting by the table waiting for the food. You put the soup down on the table and sat down in your chair.

"So why are you doing this, y/n? What's the occasion?" Sam asked and you looked up at him.

You felt how your heart ached when you looked at him. You had seen him die, you had brought him back and no one knew about it except from you and the demons. You struggled with a smile but finally got it right.

"Nothing actually, I just felt like it today." You said and Sam raised an eyebrow.

You had almost expected that reaction from everyone because you never, ever cooked, never. You noticed how Cas was watching you so you smiled at him just to seem normal.

"There is something wrong… Why are you acting like this?" Cas asked and you slowly looked up at him.

"What? Can't I just cook something for you to be nice?" You asked and you knew the answer even before Cas actually answered.

"No…" He said and you looked at the others who also stared at you.

Just as you were to reply, and say that everything was normal and that you only wanted to be nice, everyone's faces started jerking from side to side and their eyes became much darker than before. You quickly stood up and turned around. You couldn't look at them, not like this. You looked at your watch and realized there was only fifteen minutes left of your time and you hadn't even brought in the main course yet. You walked out to the kitchen to get the other food and then you walked in with it. The others seemed scared and they looked at you like you were crazy. But you thought: hey, rather crazy than dead, and then you kept up the façade you had been keeping up these past two months. You set the food down and then you sat down for a second time.

"Y/n..?" Dean whispered and you clenched your fists.

This was not how it was supposed to happen. You were supposed to make the dinner, have a good time with them, joke, laugh and then you would leave to never come back and they would never know what had happened. You looked up at Dean and saw how worry marked his face and his eyes.

"I just wanted to do something special..." You whispered as the tears in your eyes started streaming down your cheeks.

You lowered your head so that they wouldn't see your tears, see your weakness.

"Y/n, what's wrong?" Cas asked and you could feel his hand on your shoulder.

"I need to tell you something… I did something… Something bad." You said and looked up at them.

It was time. It was time to tell them what you had done, that you had failed them.

"What did you do?" Cas asked and you let out a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Sam..." You sobbed and put your face in your hands.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, his voice was now harsh.

You took a deep breath, wiped the tears from your face and stood up.

"You remember that hunt we went on Sam? Two months ago? The one were Dean didn't come because he was passed out drunk in the motel?" You asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sam asked.

"You saved my life when you pushed me out of the way, but Sam, you shouldn't have saved me." You said with a trembling voice.

"Y/n, if this is about when you...-"Dean started.

"It's not! This is about how I failed you! Because Sam when you pushed me out of the way that bullet hit you and you died!" You shouted and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"What...?" Sam whispered and you clenched your fists.

"What did you do?" Dean asked once again and you looked at him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I couldn't let him die, I couldn't fail you… I made a deal..." You whispered and Dean quickly stood up.

Dean ran up to you and grabbed your shoulders.

"You did what?!" He exclaimed and you cried even more.

"I'm sorry, but he's your brother! You love him more than anything! I couldn't let him die after all that shit you've been through!" I cried out.

"I love you too! Did you think I wouldn't care if you died?! Did you even think about how Sammy would feel?!" Dean said angrily and you shook your head as you began to cry even more.

Dean pulled you into his arms and pressed you close to his chest as though he wouldn't let go off you. He stroked your hair as you cried into his shoulder.

"I'm not ready to lose you, not yet. We had finally found each other… I'll never find anyone like you…" He whispered into your ear.

You put your arms around his chest and hugged him as hard as you could. You didn't want to leave him, you had been together for so long, but it was only four months ago that you had started dating. You had been in love with him almost as long as you had known each other but he had only just realized his true feelings for you.

He slowly let you go and you looked up at his face. He was crying and you realized that this was the first time you had ever seen him do that and that this also was the last time. Sam stood behind Dean and looked at you and as soon as Dean stepped away he hugged you tightly.

"You shouldn't have done that y/n, you shouldn't have… I don't know how we will be able to do this without you…" Sam said and you laughed.

"Don't be silly Sammy, you'll get by like you always do. It doesn't matter if I'm not here to watch out for you boys, you have each other." You said and Sam let go off you and looked at you with a serious face.

"Don't say that, don't make it sound like you don't matter ,because you do." He said and you gave him a smile.

Cas just stood watching you in that awkward position he always had when he didn't know what to do. He looked down at his feet but every once in a while he looked up at you.

"Come on Cas, you don't get away that easily, I want a hug from you too." You said and tried to seem more confident than you actually was.

Cas walked up to you and gingerly wrapped his arms around you. He breathed heavily as though he was about to cry, but you knew him better than that. Even if Cas and you had gotten really close in the last couple of weeks he wasn't going to cry, he never did. You winced when you heard the growl. The hellhounds were on their way. It was time. You backed away from Cas and looked at your watch again. Five minutes left. You started backing away from the others, they weren't about to get hurt just because the hellhounds were coming for you.

"They're coming, I'm sorry it had to end like this… I never meant to hurt any of you. I just thought that it would be better if Sam lived and I didn't. Sam, you have a family, you have a brother who loves you and what do I have? You've made an impact on so many lives and I just get everyone I know and love killed." You said with a sad smile.

You saw how Dean got an hurt expression on his face and as you turned your head a bit to get a better look at him he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around you again.

"Don't you say that, you mean more to us than we can explain. You are loved and you do have a family, we're your family." And with that he kissed you.

The kiss was filled with pain, lust and passion. You felt Dean's tongue nudge your lips and you opened your mouth even more. He slipped his tongue inside your mouth and for a while you forgot that you were about to die. The kiss ended too soon and if you could you would've stayed for more but you couldn't, you were about to leave and never come back.

"I love you…" Dean whispered and then you felt how something dug into your backside.

You screamed in pain and pushed Dean away. Dean tried to run forward again and try to save you but Sam and Cas grabbed him. They held him in place and looked at you as the hellhounds pushed you to the ground. They ripped, bit and scratched you skin. You felt how the blood poured out of you and how your clothes became wet and sticky. The torture kept going for several minutes and then suddenly it stopped. It was kind of peaceful when it stopped, everything was quiet and you were feeling lighter. The growls disappeared and then Dean grabbed your head and put it on his knees.

"Y/n! Please, stay with me! We're going to fix this!" Dean cried.

"You c..can't… It… It's going to be al…alright Dean… You c..can get through t…this. I know you c…can." You whispered.

"Y/n, I'm going to get you back, I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back, I promise." He said and you tried to shake your head which only caused you pain.

"I… I'm a…afraid Dean. I'm afraid t… to d… die." You said and he looked down at you with such a hurt expression that you just wanted to live for a few minutes more, just to see him smile again.

"Shh, shh, don't speak… Take it easy okay? It's going to be okay, you're going to be alright, baby" He chanted more to himself than to you.

As he tried to make you believe that you actually would be alright you felt how everything started to fade. You grabbed Dean's hand and held it tight.

"Goodbye Dean, I love you." You whispered as your vision started to blur.

You felt Dean's tears drip down on your face, you saw how he moved his lips but you couldn't make out a sound. In the distant you could hear someone call for you, you stood up and turned around and saw a girl. You knew it was the reaper but unlike any other day, you now wanted to go with her. You walked up to her and grabbed her hand. You turned around for one last time and looked back at Dean crying over your body that now just were an empty shell of what you used to be. The girl's grip tightened and then everything went black and you were gone.


End file.
